Dark
by Winter Bells
Summary: Karena malam tengah menguasaimu. Dan kau terperangkap di dalamnya. Special for Halloween. Slash, AU. RnR please?


Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter dan ceritanya murni milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Tak ada maksud meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya seorang penggemar ababil.

Warning: AU, feel nggak kerasa, OoC, typo(s), dll.

Fanfic special for Halloween! \m/

_Enjoy_-kalau bisa sih :)

* * *

><p><strong>Dark <strong>

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p><em>Cepat pulang. Aku menunggu di rumah.<em>

Harry mendengus dan mencampakkan selularnya pelan ke atas meja. Tak henti pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut mengiriminya pesan singkat. Jadi, setelah puas membuatku marah dengan mudahnya kau menyuruhku pulang? Batin Harry membara.

Selularnya kembali berdering. Tetapi ini berbeda, pesan suara. Harry menekan tombol 'yes'. _Harry, aku minta maaf. Oke, aku salah karena lupa kita ada rencana makan malam di restoran biasa, aku sibuk kau tau kan?_

Jadi, kesibukanmu telah berhasil menggeser kedudukanku sebagai nomor satu, gitu? Oke, baik. Terserahmu saja. Jari-jemari Harry mengetik kata-kata yang barusan terlintas di benaknya di atas tombol keypadnya.

Belum lagi siluet berkacamata itu menyelesaikan pesan singkatnya, selularnya kembali bersenandung. _Harry, pulanglah. Kalau tidak jangan salahkan aku besok kau tidak bisa berjalan._ Draco kembali menggertak. Sekarang gertakannya begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Kau meremehkanku Mr. Malfoy,"

Kring. Kring. Balasan diterima.

—_hei, bukan itu maksudku, kau tetap nomor satu tapi—argh! Kerjaan ini membuatku gila._

"Blablabla—aku tidak dengar," Harry menonaktifkan selularnya. "Huh," Ia lalu menyeruput cappuccino hangatnya yang sudah tertera di atas meja. Harry kembali menatap sekeliling ruangan café. Pikirannya mulai terbang entah kemana-mana. Dasar, pemuda itu selalu membuatnya sakit hati dan penuh amarah. Tunggu, apa ia menyesal telah memilih menyerahkan dirinya kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu? Sudahlah, ia pusing. Seharusnya ia dapat mentoleransi keadaan ini. Draco adalah pekerja yang sibuk, ia tahu itu. Sangat tau. Tapi… janji bulat yang sudah disepakati dengan mudahnya dilanggar, sesuatu yang tak dapat dimaafkan begitu saja.

"Maaf Tuan, apakah anda ingin lebih lama lagi di sini? Café kami akan tutup sebentar lagi. Ini sudah larut malam," Seorang pelayan membangkitkan Harry dari lamunannya.

"Oh, oh. Baiklah, lagipula aku akan pulang," jawab Harry. Sebenarnya bukan pulang, karena akan menurunkan harga dirinya di depan siluet bersurai emas itu. Harry bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu keluar dari café. "Hiiii," Suaranya bergetar. Yang benar saja, keluar di musim gugur di kota London selarut ini tanpa mengenakan jaket adalah hal tergila yang pernah dilakukan Harry. Andai saja ia tak lupa membawa mantel kulitnya, keadaan tak akan seperti ini.

"Terus, apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya?" Harry bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Pulang? Oh, yang benar saja. Kau ingin tampak malu di depannya, go to hell." Masih dengan egoisme tinggi Harry menentang untuk kembali ke rumah. "Oke, ke apartemen—ah! Itu kan milik dia juga!" Harry menggerutu. Sial, adakah tempat yang hanya milik ia seorang? Kenapa semuanya milik siluet emas itu?

"Bagaimana dengan rumah orangtuaku?" Harry berpikir sejenak. Itu adalah alasan paling gila karena sedetik saja Draco pasti akan datang, mengingat orangtuaku pasti berprediksi kami sedang bertengkar dan ding dong, mereka menghubungi pemuda itu. Ini tidak adil, mereka bersekongkol. Harry lalu mengelus-elus jenggotnya—tapi sayang, jenggotnya belum ada dan terpaksa ia mengelus kulit telanjang itu. "Baik, sewa hotel untuk satu malam,"

Harry memilih berjalan kaki untuk menuju hotel. Itu disebabkan jarak hotel termurah tak seberapa jauh dari sini. Ia harus menghemat ongkos meski mengingat sang kekasih adalah pemuda konglomerat, bukan berarti ia harus berkehidupan yang glamour. Tetapi terlepas dari semua itu, ia tetap saja golongan konglomelarat.

Aneh, sekali lagi, aneh. Dua kali, aneh. Entah ia saja yang merasa kalau ia sedang diikuti. Harry menoleh ke belakang, dor. Ada beberapa orang mengenakan jubah hitam kelam dan penutup kepala sehingga wajahnya tak nampak.

"Bukan hantu, bukan hantu," Mulut Harry komat-kamit seperti mengucap mantra. Dengar-dengar sih, ada kisah angker di kota London. Saat kau keluar sendirian di larut malam seperti ini, apalagi tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Sepi, senyap. Hanya ada nyanyian rintihan dedaunan berjatuhan.

Dor. Sekali lagi, dor!

Harry membelalakan kedua matanya, tubuhnya kaku. Suasana mala mini tiba-tiba saja mencekam. Gonggongan serigala yang entah dari mana asalnya mengaung. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai tampak remang-remang, tak seperti biasanya. Apa yang berbeda dengan malam ini?

Hening.

"Mati!" Harry menepuk keningnya. Ia baru ingat malam ini adalah malam Halloween. Kaget? Tentu saja. Kata masyarakat London, ketika perang dunia kedua, bumi London pernah terjadi pertumpahan darah. Kekejian terjadi di mana-mana. Ribuan orang secara tidak manusiawi dipenggal tepat di pusat kota London sekarang. Entahlah, katanya itu hanya mitos. Sebuah cerita yang hanya menakut-nakuti anak kecil saja. "Oke, Harry, hanya mitos."

Harry terdiam, terpaku. Matanya menatap salah satu lampu jalan di seberang sana. Nenek tua berbaju putih polos tengah berdiri di bawahnya. "Aneh, untuk apa nenek itu malam-malam di situ?"

Dor. Sekali lagi, dor.

Harry terkejut. Ia hanya memalingkan pandangannya sepersekian detik, dan waw, siluet nenek tadi menghilang tanpa jejak. Sama seperti beberapa orang berjubah hitam yang menghilang tadi. Ada apa ini?

Jder! "AAA!" Harry kaget setengah mati. Nenek tadi sekarang ada di sampingnya.

"Nak, jangan keluar selarut ini. Bahaya," Nenek tua itu menasehati. Kulitnya begitu pucat dan keriput. Dingin, entah kenapa Harry merasa lebih dingin di dekat nenek itu. Ada aura tidak enak.

Harry tidak menjawab, bahkan sebelum ia bisa menjawab nenek itu telah menghilang lagi entah kemana. Hebat, jadi superhero aja kalau gitu nek—pikir Harry.

Harry lelah, ia memilih duduk di salah satu ayunan di taman yang ada di depannya. Berayun-ayun kecil sambil menatap—hei, tadi ada sekumpulan anak-anak bermain di jungkat-jungkit sebelah sana, kok hilang?

Nyit. Nyit. Harry menoleh ke sampingnya, di sebelahnya sebuah ayunan bergoyang sendiri. Hhm, tiupan angin tak terlalu kencang. Bagaimana bisa bergerak. Oke, semua ini membuat bulu roma Harry bergedik merinding. Ia bergegas pergi dari taman tersebut dan sepertinya mengganti _planning_. Oke, untuk kali ini seorang Harry Potter harus mengalah dari egonya, ya, ketakutan yang tengah ia rasakan begitu jelas dan mencekam. Say no to gengsi.

Ia mengaktifkan selularnya. _Draco, tolong jemput aku di taman di pusat kota, cepat! Atau tak ada jatah untuk besok malam_. Gertak Harry setelah mengetik untaian kata tersebut di keypad selularnya. Mengapa tidak langsung dihubungi saja? Oh tidak, ia masih terlalu gengsi. Memilih untuk kembali pulang saja adalah suatu aib yang begitu besar, apalagi menyerah dengan seutuhnya.

Harry masih berdiri tegak di pinggir jalan, menunggu jemputannya datang. Hening. Duh, kota London yang siangnya bagaikan serdadu semut berserakan kenapa larutnya seperti ini? Layaknya kota mati. Bahkan toko-toko yang menyombongkan kemilau sinarnya di malam hari, untuk malam ini malahan meredupkan lampunya.

_Dor!_

Harry kembali merinding. Dari jarak pandang nan jauh di sana, seorang anak kecil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Bajunya compang-camping. Siapa dia? Harry langsung berpaling dan berusaha menyibukkan diri sendiri sehingga tak terfokus pada anak tersebut.

_Tin! Tin!_

Demi janggut Merlin dan janggut Draco yang belum ada, jantung Harry hampir saja berhenti berdegup. Sebuah mobil membunyikan klakson dengan kuat. Huh, Harry mendengus saat tahu mobil itu tak asing lagi untuknya. Dengan malas ia bangkit dan membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Seorang pemuda bersurai emas tengah duduk manis di dalam. Pandangannya dingin.

Oke, jadi sebenarnya yang seharusnya marah di sini siapa? Aku atau dia? Kenapa ia diam dan tak berbicara sedikitpun. Harry ikutan ngambek dan memilih untuk masuk dan diam. Wajahnya berpaling ke luar jendela. Mobil mereka kemudian menyala dan bergerak menuju rumah. Harry mengantuk, biasanya jam segini ia sudah terkapar di atas kasur. Ia memilih untuk tidur walaupun belum sampai. Biarkan saja pemuda itu yang mengangkatnya.

—Aneh, sangat aneh. Pemuda itu diam tak seperti biasa. Sudahlah, mungkin ia capek bekerja seharian dan capek mencariku semalaman. Oke, selamat malam dan selamat tidur.

* * *

><p>"Huaah," Harry menguap. Matanya menatap samar-samar cahaya pagi yang datang dari luar jendela. Setelah ia meraih kacamatanya dari atas meja, pandangannya kembali normal. Pagi indah telah menyambutnya. Malam kelam telah berganti dengan pagi berhiaskan kemilau cahaya. Uh, akhirnya malam mencekam semalam berhasil ia lewati. Jujur, ia benar-benar ketakutan semalam.<p>

Ia melirik ke sebelah, pemuda itu tak ada. Sepertinya sudah bangun duluan. Niatnya Harry ingin kembali tidur karena malamnya tak terlalu nyenyak, tetapi mendengar suara berantakan dari dapur menimbulkan firasat buruk baginya. _Pemuda itu pasti sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi_. Bukannya apa, terakhir kali siluet bersurai emas itu menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka, yang ada berakhir makan di luar. Jadi sama saja.

Dengan setengah niat Harry bangkit dan mendatangi Draco. Jalannya tampak terayun-ayun.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Potter? Lebih baik kau kembali tidur," Draco menasehati.

Eh? Harry terkejut, ada apa gerangan sampai dia berucap begitu.

"Kau tau, aku begitu khawatir dengan keadaanmu semalam. Kau tertidur di dalam mobil," Draco meletakkan _frying pan_ yang ada di tangannya dan menghampiri lelaki berkacamatanya itu.

Harry bingung, apa maksudnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak sadar ya. Yah, setelah aku lelah mencarimu semalaman, aku pulang dan menemukanmu di dalam mobil kita," ucap Draco. "Aku heran, apa kau kabur dengan menaiki mobil kita yang jarang dipakai itu? Kupikir mobil itu masih utuh di rumah."

Tunggu, Draco semakin membuatnya bingung. Ia menautkan alisnya. "Draco, jangan buat aku bingung. Bukannya kau yang menjemputku semalam dengan menggunakan mobil itu?"

Hening. Draco ikutan bingung. Apakah Harry sedang mabuk, pikirnya.

"Harry, apa kau baik-baik saja? Semalaman aku menjelajahi kota London hanya untuk menemukanmu. Tapi tak berhasil. Bahkan aku mendatangi rumah orangtuamu, tetap tak ada. Begitu juga dengan apartemen. Karena lelah aku kembali ke rumah dan terkejut menemukanmu di dalam mobil."

_Dor._

Background petir menyambar-nyambar. Terdiam, Harry terdiam. Oke, apa kapasitas otakku saja yang sulit mencerna perkataan Draco atau ini semakin membuatku bingung. Tunggu, bukannya semalam aku mengirimnya pesan?

"Draco, apa kau menerima pesanku?" tanya Harry. Draco menggeleng.

"Harry, jangan bilang semalam kau dijemput olehku,"

Harry terdiam. Kalau bukan Draco yang menjemputku, lantas siapa? Tunggu, penglihatanku tidak rabun kan? Yang semalam itu jelas-jelas Draco, aku berani bersumpah. Tapi, auranya saja yang berbe—dor. Harry kembali tercengang. Draco yang semalam, dipenuhi aura dingin dan berbeda seperti biasanya. Seperti bukan Draco.

"Ah, mungkin kau lupa. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Kali ini aku yang masak lhoo," Draco merangkul pundak Harry dan membawanya pergi dari dapur menuju ruang makan. Berusaha melupakan pikiran aneh yang melekat pada bocah itu. Lagipula ini semakin membuatnya bingung dan… takut.

Sedangkan di pihak lain, Harry benar-benar tak menyangka, ia mengalami kejadian luar biasa semalam. Tragedi itu benar, kota London di malam Halloween begitu mencekam. Lantas satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya, siapa yang menjemputnya pulang? Siapa yang datang kala itu? Siapa orang yang mirip seperti Draco? Siapa mereka semua?

.

.

_karena gelap tengah menguasaimu. Dan kau terjebak di dalamnya_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Selesai dengan ending yang membingungkan. Saya tau, ini gaje sumpaaah ;_;<p>

Saya tau kesan mistisnya nggak kerasa sedikitpun. Walaupun saya merinding ngerjainnya di tengah malam begini tanpa orang di sekitar saya ;w; ;w; *takut beneran*

Err… jujur, awalnya nggak kepikiran jadiin ini fiksi spesial Halloween, tapi romance #nyengir

Yak, walau sekali lagi saya tau, tema halloweennya nggak kerasa. Mau timpuk saya? Boleh ;) *brb ngambil helm*

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Ada komentar? Cemoohan? Kritik? Apapun itu, silahkan layangkan semuanya dengan melalui;

V

V

V


End file.
